User talk:Pararaptor
User Talk: Pararaptor/Archive 1 FIRST! Spoon 13:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) SECOND!--AngryEnglishDude 13:27, 23 August 2009 (UTC) THIRD!--AngryEnglishDude 13:27, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I'll stop now--AngryEnglishDude 13:27, 23 August 2009 (UTC) TWENTY-SEVENTH! Nitty 13:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) MY NUMBER EQUATES TO THE AMERICAN INTERNATIONAL DEBT! Spoon 13:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Duuuuuuuh? Can someone redirect music on sidebar to music list 57 Trillion. http://mwhodges.home.att.net/nat-debt/debt-nat.htm Spoon 13:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Tools Do you know of any tools that add transparency to images without the need for tedious nonsense. [[User:Gamebox77|'Gamebox77']] 08:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Well I suppose I could try,but as I said I don't want to dick around too much with it. [[User:Gamebox77|'Gamebox77']] 07:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC) 'Scuse beef The cat bit disgusted you? Spoon 12:14, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Nitty talks to Raptor. I don't get the tractor bit. Is it Australian humor? :No. The point of the joke is it goes on & on & on forever, until the punchline turns out to be a really crappy pun; he's an "Ex-Tractor-Fan". Pararaptor 06:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Weirdest.Joke.Evr Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 06:56, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Gay oral turns you on? Nitty 13:58, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Do zer rite thang http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Joint_Adminship_Request:_Spoon_and_Nitty Recommend our asses! Spoon 16:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) What Yes? Tractors? Spoon 07:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I'm telling you, that kid is insane. Spoon 07:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Nah. He seems to have toned it down a little. If he does it again, I'll tell him you want to speak to him. Spoon 08:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I dunno. We have three admins behind us, so... Spoon 08:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What is it? Spoon 08:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) How are you finding the game? Spoon 08:29, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I know, there is just something about it. Who do you play as? Spoon 08:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Nah, no difference. Spoon 08:40, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Louis, or Zoey on harder difficulties, to prevent her from using the sniper rifle. Spoon 08:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No, you can't duel wield the machine guns. That would make them too awesome. Spoon 09:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No, never have. Spoon 10:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Oh dear. Looks like you shouldn't play crappy games. Was it at least free? Spoon 10:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) DOUBLE SILLYNESS! Spoon 10:18, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Normally, I'd type 'AHAHHAAHA' but I won't. Spoon 10:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Too Human. Full price. Spoon 10:32, 25 August 2009 (UTC) It just was. If you play it, you will know. AND I payed full price. Spoon 10:41, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Did he died? ¬_¬ Spoon 10:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I think it is because we didn't like his video. Spoon 11:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) He's removed it now. Spoon 11:10, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No, it was a video he MADE. He has now removed it from youtube. Spoon 11:19, 25 August 2009 (UTC) It was a tour of his Arlington house. Spoon 11:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) The cemetary. Spoon 11:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Look at Spence's talk page at the Vault. Spoon 11:47, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Stevey G Nitty's laptop is broken, and can only use the Escapist to talk. He wants you to meet him there. Spoon 19:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Ya bastard! Ya never showed up! What the hell?! Nitty 03:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Ha! Nice quotes! Yahtzee had a similar thing once, "Location: Your mum's knickers". Nitty 14:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well I'll be damned. It's Parryraptor! Nitty 15:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Yep. What the hell are you doing? It's got to be late way over in Australia. Nitty 16:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Stevey G! Spoon 16:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) How're the twins? Nitty 16:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CHLOE?! Spoon 16:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) She still has both of her eyes. What do you mean your Chloe, Tom? Nitty 16:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) You know what I mean. Spoon 16:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I do. But that don't mean I have to like it! Nitty 16:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Different Chloe. Pararaptor 16:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Obviously. So, where the hell have you been? It's been, what, 3 days? Nitty 16:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Friends. Timezones. That shit. Pararaptor 16:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Didn't you hear? It's the annual Australia Sex-fest. Spoon 16:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ah fuck! I missed it! AGAIN! Pararaptor 16:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Haw haw. Well, there's always the twins-threesome waiting for you. Nitty 16:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) The twin-threesome is not going to happen. Pararaptor 16:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) TeeHee, Steven. Spoon 16:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Then you have lost. Nitty 16:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) MIND TELEPATHIC ATTACK!!! Spoon 16:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) We've developed latent psyker skills in your absence. Nitty 16:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I get that crack every fucking day. Whenever Chloe comes into the room- "Hey! Chloe & Hannah! It's Stephen's ultimate threesome!" Pararaptor 16:27, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Why won't it happen? Spoon 16:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) You couldn't pay me enough to think that there's no twincest going on. Nitty 16:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) The originality here is so thick I could cut it with a knife. Twincest? That got old last year. Pararaptor 16:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Shankapotamus. I'm old school like that. Nitty 16:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Has anyone met an indentical twin pair that doesn't have 'fun'? Spoon 16:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Me. Pararaptor 16:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Then you obviously didn't look into it :D Spoon 16:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) C'mon man, lesbian sisters? That's hot. Nitty 16:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Chloe is or at least has dabbled in bisexuality. But Hannah talks about men so much I know her preferred type. Pararaptor 16:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Can anyone say... "love triangle"? Nitty 16:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well they you go. Spoon 16:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) This is why I don't tell people I like a twin. Fuck! Pararaptor 16:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Exactly. Fuck! Spoon 16:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well, it's not as bad as me and Spoony. :P Nitty 16:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) That's what I wanted to talk to you about earlier. Pararaptor 16:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) FFS Alex. Spoon 16:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) He figured it out a long time ago. Don't blame me this time. Nitty 16:48, 29 August 2009 (UTC) It's what you did with Friday all over again. STOP BRINGING IT UP. He's not interested. Pararaptor 16:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you Steven! Spoon 16:50, 29 August 2009 (UTC) D: Nitty 16:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Seriously, I did the exact same thing with a girl for nine fucking months, now I have a reputation as a stalker. Pararaptor 16:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Okay... so, your bad luck is the reason I should stop trying for Tom? Nitty 16:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) No, you should behold me as an example of what will happen if you keep this up. Pararaptor 16:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Me? A stalker? Ahahahaha... that's just plain stupid. Do you think I look like I could be stalker material? Half of what I say is "". Nitty 16:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well, you DO look like a rapist. Spoon 16:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) So does Spence. Nitty 17:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Crying over your beloved after being rejected for the twelfth time is exactly what a stalker would do. Look, firstly, TOM HAS ALREADY SAID NO. Secondly, HE IS STRAIGHT, YOU ARE A MAN. Pararaptor 17:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I cry over a lot more than that. Second, he said no, but later took back the statement, leaving me in the usual state of "Give me a goddamn answer!". Third, fuck you. I thought you said you were bisexual. Nitty 17:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not Spoon. Pararaptor 17:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I know that. By being bisexual, you should understand the sheer stupid thought behind that last one. Nitty 17:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :No he shouldn't. He's being accepting. Spoon 17:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, this is only going to b resolved in one way. Tom, do you want to hook up with Alex? Pararaptor 17:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) No. Spoon 17:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Damn! Nitty 17:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Now, Alex, will you stop talking about it? Pararaptor 17:11, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Probably not. There's that stupid little chunk of my brain called "hope". Double damn! Nitty 17:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Then you are displeasing Spoon. Which is not how you would go about getting him, were he even open to your gender. Pararaptor 17:14, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... dammit... Sorry people, I have to go. We'll talk more later. Nitty 17:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you again, Steven. I'll never mock you again. Spoon 17:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I don't remember what I said 8 years ago! I just remeber doing it. Spoon 17:36, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I'm back. Don't call me a rage quitter. Nitty 17:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I never did. Bagel, I presume? Pararaptor 17:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I had to go look for one. We have none. And I'm pretty pissed about all this, too. That helps. Nitty 17:47, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Wow. I actually guessed right. We have a tonne of bagels, 8 or 9 packs of 5. Fruit or plain? Pararaptor 17:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Plain, with a variable topping depending on what's available and what time it is. Butter is the fallback, with vegemite whenever possible, or cheese spread for lunch. But alas, my bagels and my love have deserted me! Again! Nitty 17:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Please, don't call him "your love". Pararaptor 17:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm not. I meant my own emotion. Sorry, intrawebz was acting up. 7 through 10. Spoon 17:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC) What? Nitty 17:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I agree. What? Pararaptor 17:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC) You asked me a question, that was the answer. Spoon 17:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah. Is she very weight-conscious? Pararaptor 18:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure really. She did seem to have changed her diet last year. Spoon 18:02, 29 August 2009 (UTC) The fact that you know that suggests you are indeed close. Pararaptor 18:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Not close in the way you say. We speak very little. I just watch. Spoon 18:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) In what way did she change her diet? Pararaptor 18:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) She became a vegatarian, and is never seen eating chocolate. Even when offered it by others. Spoon 18:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) More sensible than what Hannah did. Stopped eating anything but dinner. Pararaptor 18:08, 29 August 2009 (UTC) But she doesn't need to lose weight. In my eyes, she is just the right size. Spoon 18:11, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well, you wouldn't, would you? What is her size? Pararaptor 18:13, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Just over... average, if there is such a thing anymore. However, compared to most girls here (skinny bitches), she must feel like a fucking whale. So now I see your point. Spoon 18:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I just realized I'm getting a bit far with the questions. Did you hear about the 15-year-old with the cancer & his deathwish? Pararaptor 18:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I don't mind. Yes, I did hear. Ha. Spoon 18:22, 29 August 2009 (UTC) My mum nearly pissed herself when she heard. Pararaptor 18:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hehehe... Spoon 18:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Back to questions. Is she tall? Pararaptor 18:27, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Nope. A bit on the short side. Spoon 18:28, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Does Nitty matter anymore? Nitty 18:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ... Regarded as hot? Pararaptor 18:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Not regarded as 'hot'. She's pretty, not sluttish. Spoon 18:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) 0.0 Apparently, I don't... Nitty 18:31, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hot & slutty do not have to be mutual. Nitty, what's Sarah like? Pararaptor 18:31, 29 August 2009 (UTC) She's an evil bitch... didn't I already say this? Nitty 18:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) They are in this context. Spoon 18:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) @Nitty: Oh. @Spoon: England must be bad. Pararaptor 18:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) The meaning of 'hot' here depends on the amount of skin showing. Spoon 18:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ha! "Hot" here refers to whoever's easiest to get a blowjob out of. Sarah is very "hot". Nitty 18:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, is she regarded as physically attractive? Pararaptor 18:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Did Spoon die? Also, no. Nitty 18:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) He's probably eating or something. So she's ugly & puts out a lot? Pararaptor 18:47, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Most people look at her weight, rather than her face. If you need a general description, here: She doesn't need to wear makeup to look good. Spoon 18:48, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Raptor, yes. Nitty 18:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Nitty, I knew someone like that once. Spoon, if I were you I'd get chatting with her. Pararaptor 18:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Nitty 18:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Prime Example of what not to do located above. Pararaptor 18:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Screw you! Nitty 18:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I failed to mention the one little snag. She may have a boyfriend. Spoon 18:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I try not to be jealous. Although, I do want to rip his kidneys out via his throat... Spoon 18:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Won't hurt to talk to her though, will it? Besides which, that way you could find out if she did. Pararaptor 18:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) She thinks I'm mildly retarded, for sure. Spoon 18:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Heh. I have massive problems with jealousy, if she sits next to another guy I'll feel that way for the whole period. Pararaptor 19:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I sat next to her in most lessons last year. Hour long boners ahoy. Spoon 19:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Aww man. If I had known I had that kind of competion... Nitty 19:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Nitty, stop. Pararaptor 19:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Spoon, are you with her this year? Pararaptor 19:11, 29 August 2009 (UTC) What do you mean 'with'? And you should look at the clock. Spoon 19:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Quarter past five, I'm leaving for a few hours in 15. & I mean in her class. Pararaptor 19:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Only maths and science, I'm afraid. Maybe English, but I don't think I meet the standard for the Top tier next year. That she does. I suck at English. Sure, I'm turning in A grade coursework, but I don't 'get' it. Spoon 19:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) How do they judge "it"? Pararaptor 19:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) What? Spoon 19:28, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Oooh, it's getting light outside. Time for me to gurr to slepp. Pararaptor 19:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) See you in a few hours, then. Spoon 19:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Awesome, two guys to chat with. Spoon 01:31, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ... Hey Raptor. Nitty 01:33, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hint much? Pararaptor 01:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) What? Nitty 01:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Never mind. How are we in the fine kingdom of the northern hemisphere? Pararaptor 01:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, nonono, you're not wiggling out of a topic that easily. What do you think I meant? Nitty 01:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) A sigh in this context suggests you don't want to talk to me. Pararaptor 01:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) No shit, Sherlock. But I'll talk to you anyway, because Spoony's dodging his parents. Nitty 01:44, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Waking up? Pararaptor 01:46, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Because the old section was too long It should be about 1 a.m. there. Nitty 01:48, 30 August 2009 (UTC) 2:48, more like! Spoon 01:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Ha ha HA! The tables have turned! Pararaptor 01:52, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I'm lost. Again. It's not even 9 p.m. here. Nitty 01:52, 30 August 2009 (UTC) 01:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC)]] I waited until 2 last night waiting for my mum to go to sleep so I could come on here. Pararaptor 01:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I've got a laptop to call my own just inches away, and then, timing shall never be a consequence for me again! Hahahahaha!!! Nitty 01:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) WOAH! Pararaptor 02:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) "WOAH" What? Spoon 02:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I think he just noticed your face now. Nitty 02:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Did I scare him off? Spoon 02:05, 30 August 2009 (UTC) It's you. Pararaptor 02:05, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Well duh. Spoon 02:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hey... Shut up. Pararaptor 02:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) What about him? What's so amazing? Nitty 02:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Well I'd already shown Alex, so I put it up here, as Daaaaavie did it too. Spoon 02:08, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Don't forget Spence and his stalkee girlfriend! Nitty 02:10, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I think he's digging around for one of his now. Spoon 02:14, 30 August 2009 (UTC) 02:15, 30 August 2009 (UTC)]] Ya barstard. Spoon 02:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I'll stick with Spoony, thanks. What the hell is that monstrosity?! Nitty 02:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Stevey, what are you doing? Spoon 02:25, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I say we board up the windows and head for the hills. Nitty 02:27, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I say we head for the hospital. Spoon 02:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I heard they were landing a chopper there. Nitty 02:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) It's my "Wanna go out sometime?" face. Pararaptor 02:31, 30 August 2009 (UTC) 'Course, we have to go through the subway "I hate subways" then the sewer "I hate sewers" then up through the hodpital "I hate hospitals. And doctors and cops and lawyers" until we reach the landing pad, where we have to wait 10 minutes for the chopper "I hate helicopters" that was under a mile away. Spoon 02:33, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Don't make me shoot you, Raptor. Nitty 02:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC) What happens if you shoot the pilot? Pararaptor 02:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC) What pilot? Spoon 02:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) The pilot of the helicopter. Pararaptor 02:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Again, what pilot? Spoon 02:36, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Then the copter crashes and everybody but Francis dies. HE gets to be pinned to a wall by a rotor, and gets slowly and somewhat sexily eaten by a witch, hating eveything with more of a passion than ever before. Nitty 02:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Auuuuhhh, the witch music creeps the fuck out of me. Pararaptor 02:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) You know that 'Zoey has startled the witch' picture Bay put up? That's based on Zoey's line "Hmm, the witch is kinda hot." Spoon 02:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Lunch. Back in 10-15 or something. Pararaptor 02:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I have six or seven dirty stories pertaining to that subject... Nitty 02:42, 30 August 2009 (UTC) IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK! Cool story, bro. Spoon 02:43, 30 August 2009 (UTC) 02:46, 30 August 2009 (UTC)]] College girl zombie action... Nice. Pararaptor 02:55, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, it's college girl on psycho murderous mutant. It's still sexy, though. Nitty 02:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I'm adding that one to my list. Pararaptor 02:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I haz links... Nitty 03:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I actually do want to read this, it's too good to pass up. Pararaptor 03:03, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Mindless sex, or actual plot? Nitty 03:05, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Actual plot. I think. Pararaptor 03:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Good, nobody's written a decent yuri romp. I've got two in mind. One is okay, but the other, which is better, isn't done quite yet. I'm thinking you'll like the better quality one, yes? Nitty 03:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I'll read both. This is going to be funny. Pararaptor 03:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Alright. With no further delay, I present Cry Witch, by Xenolord. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4855431/1/Cry_Witch I'll expect my payment in the usual manner. Nitty 03:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) This is the first time you've done anything like this for me. What is your "usual manner"? Pararaptor 03:15, 30 August 2009 (UTC) We'll discuss that in private, later. For now, enjoy! Nitty 03:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I'm nervous now... When you asked, "Actual Plot", did you mean the story would have no sex in it? Pararaptor 03:23, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Just read it! Or I'll get the Wanderer/Clover/Pack of Deathclaws story I have! Nitty 03:31, 30 August 2009 (UTC) If I could find that video of Hideo saying "Diju like ih?" over and over, I would. Was it good? Nitty 04:15, 30 August 2009 (UTC) The witch story? I thought there would be hot naked zombie love in it. Pararaptor 04:18, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Nope. :P Nitty 04:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) You know what? Fuck the whole L4D zombie sex thing. I'll just watch Zombie Strippers. Pararaptor 04:23, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Ha, Zombie Strippers. Spoon 04:23, 30 August 2009 (UTC) This one's on the house. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5043466/1/A_Hunger_Sated Nitty 04:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Jennifer's Body. Megan Fox. Zombies. fuck yeah. Pararaptor 04:26, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Read teh story, I pwomise dere's sexings. Nitty 04:27, 30 August 2009 (UTC) What the fuck! That was... quite funny. Pararaptor 04:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) 5 climaxes? Surely that would hurt. Spoon 04:33, 30 August 2009 (UTC) How would coming hurt? Wouldn't it get better each time? Pararaptor 04:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hehehehe... like the Taco Bell ad, it's the good hurt. Nitty 04:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) In my head, it would. Spoon 04:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) God damn you, you got me thinking about legs. Pararaptor 04:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Legs? Foot fetish, anyone? Augh! Zoey's chubby too! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Pararaptor 04:42, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. Fuck. Doooooooooo eeeeaaaaattttt... Nitty 04:43, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I just had a really weird craving. Have you ever wanted to chew a girl's hips? Pararaptor 04:47, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Why... a little. Spoon 04:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) YA DAMN DIRTY CANNIBALS!!! Okey, maybe just a little. Nitty 04:50, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Thank christ, I thought I was alone. Pararaptor 04:52, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Dude. I've seen one of everything. You aren't alone. Nitty 04:55, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Did you take that picture in Montana? Pararaptor 04:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) It's in a car, and that's as descriptive as I'm going to get. Nitty 05:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) That picture makes me want to throw something into my closet. Nitty 05:04, 30 August 2009 (UTC) So... Wisconsin, I'm guessing? Pararaptor 05:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) SPINAL TAP Spoon And that something would be? Pararaptor 05:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) What? Nitty 05:08, 30 August 2009 (UTC) We use the Metric system! AND the Imperial system! Oh the huge manatee! Spoon 05:10, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I'm so confused right now. Pararaptor 05:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) You think you're confused? TRY LIVING IN ENGLAND! Spoon 05:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hello? Why aren't you responding on the Escapist?! Nitty 05:18, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Can't get on the Escapist; using a laptop. Pararaptor 05:51, 30 August 2009 (UTC) AHA! I see you! Conspiring away! Spoon 05:54, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hello to you too. Pararaptor 05:55, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Wait, how are we conspiring? Pararaptor 06:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I'ma going to sleep now. Just read the messages, and do what I ask, and I'll find just about anything for you. Nitty 06:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yo. Nitty 21:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. Yes. The request is on the Escapist. Nitty 07:34, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Can't get to the link? I'll get it for you. You did want that, right? Nitty 07:49, 31 August 2009 (UTC) My pal Jeeves the Roo sends his evil regards. http://europe1.yiffstar.com/?pid=71010 Nitty 07:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... you must really be enjoying it. Nitty 08:15, 31 August 2009 (UTC) You ass, you left again! Nitty 08:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I actually think it's pretty good... Nitty 10:04, 31 August 2009 (UTC) You did ask for sex, not sense. I wouldn't use this as a unit of gauging how bad something is. I've read a lot of horrible things. Some are badly written, but there are those others that hit you like a brick wall. They may be just stories, but you're still thinking about them hours later, with that knowing sense of dread in the pit of your stomach... Nitty 10:19, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, did I mention that Jeeves wrote a spin-off for the twin sisters mentioned at the end? Nitty 10:31, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Link besides the sisters, right? Alright, but I'm warning you. It's going to stick in your mind and rot your very soul. Do not read if you have an impressionable will to live. I'm not kidding. http://www.yiffstar.com/?pid=92286 Nitty 10:36, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I'm telling you, this story is evil. Spoony, don't read it. Really. This is bad mojo. The kind of stuff that even the government is hazy about. Nitty 10:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I don't wanna read it. Spoon 10:45, 31 August 2009 (UTC) That's the spirit. This is like a Death Note, only working with views, not names. If you don't want to read it, don't read it. Nitty 10:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Death Note?I fucking love Death Note! Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 16:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Now, just wait a few weeks, as the impact of what you just read dawns on you. There are people who get off to death. And they could be anyone. Anywhere. Nitty 11:00, 31 August 2009 (UTC) And you won't know until they slit your throat. Or dip you in cement and throw you in a river. You could end up dead very easily. Nitty 11:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) To reduce my Perception and Steal my TV? Nitty 11:28, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I cry without any alcohol! Nitty 11:32, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Nitty 11:34, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Huh?! What?! Why?! Nitty 11:48, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Listen close, fruitcake, you're obviously nutty. Those people are the exact same people who have been dragging my name through the dirt and mud for the last 8 years. This is Naziville, USA. Half of them couldn't spell electromagnetism. I. Am. The. Only. One. Of. My. Kind. In. The. Whole. County! Nitty 11:55, 31 August 2009 (UTC) School of nazis > Single furfag. Alright, I'll give it a shot. Maybe someone new will have been transferred in. Nitty 12:04, 31 August 2009 (UTC) America! What a country! Nitty 12:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I couldn't, even though I'd like to. Firstly, that'd be a waste of petrol, second, the school decides who gets transferred. Nitty 12:24, 31 August 2009 (UTC) And now you can understand why I'm so desperate for companionship. I haven't had a change of scenery (eggshell to bone on the colour wheel, with nice thick foreheads for everybody) in 8 fricken years. Nitty 12:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC) The who?... oh yeah. Not if I want a chance at getting away from here. Good schooling leads to college leads to job leads to England or New York or somewhere nice. Nitty 12:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) General non-compliance with heiling Hitler burning Jews thinking of ways to kill Obama rules leads to a conk on the head and a trip in one of those short buses. Other than that, nobody gets a transfer unless you're moving. Nitty 12:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) My parents are nazis too. There's absolutely no way I can get away from this school. Nitty 12:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) If anything I could have ever possibly done to get out of this place would have had any effect, I wouldn't be here bitching about it right now. Nitty 12:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) None of them would care anyway. "Oooh, he's crying" "Ooooh, big whoop. Pussy" etc. Nitty 13:36, 31 August 2009 (UTC) O HAI DERE Hey, I was doing the muliple 'r's thing to someone recently. Spoon 08:56, 1 September 2009 (UTC) "Wha... why are you using loads of 'r's for a sudden?!" Spoon 09:03, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Yes. Spoon 09:14, 1 September 2009 (UTC) I can't eat much, to put it simply. I've asked my Mum to book me in for a Doctor's appointment. Spoon 09:22, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ...? Spoon 09:30, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Still don't know what you're getting at. Spoon 09:35, 1 September 2009 (UTC) I'm not back yet. I go back next monday. Spoon 09:48, 1 September 2009 (UTC) You bastard.I go back tomorrow--Six Wasteland Wireless 09:52, 1 September 2009 (UTC) I think it's heavy satirism. Spoon 09:57, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Three of the same question? Spoon 09:14, September 2, 2009 (UTC)